Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to performing an enhanced timer handling mechanism.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
In W-CDMA and Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, a UE capability information message, sometimes refer to a capability message, for example, may be relatively larger, in some instances, in size compared to its normal size. In an aspect, the UE capability information message may be so large that a timer corresponding to an associated capability procedure may expire before receiving a UE capability confirmation message from the UTRAN. In typical solutions that deal with issues arising from large capability messages, since the timer expires, the UE capability information message may need to be transmitted until a retransmission threshold is reached at which point a cell reselection procedure is initiated.
Thus, improvements in performing a timer adaptation procedure in order to handle larger-sized capability messages are desired.